Momento de debilidad
by Mitsuky092
Summary: El cuerpo le tambaleó un poco por la falta de equilibrio, señal de que debía apoyar el pie en el suelo. Al otro lado de la línea. Ya. Ahora. En ese mismo momento. Era todo o nada. "-¡Alto!"-gritó una voz.


**N/A:** Haciendo una maratón de Once Upon a Time, me empezaron a venir imágenes a la cabeza, y bueno...después de un par de horitas este es el resultado. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. Pertecene a ABC Studios.

**Situación:** Para que os hagáis una idea de donde sitúo más o menos esta historia, es después de la maldición de Storybrooke (obviamente) cuando Emma y Henry han llegado. Y antes de que Regina vaya a la casa de Zelina y se encuentre con Robin que le dispara una flecha.

* * *

><p>Un paso, y otro, y otro, y otro. La verdad es que era mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio. Solo tenía que poner un pie delante del otro y en mucho menos tiempo del que tenía pensado había llegado al bosque, a la zona que separaba Storybrooke del mundo real.<p>

Ella era la que había lanzado la maldición la primera vez, por lo que cruzar la línea no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, la prueba estaba en que había tenido que ir a Boston a por Henry y había seguido con sus recuerdos intactos. Sin embargo ahora…ahora ella no era la responsable, por lo que lo más probable era que si cruzara la línea no recordara quién era.

Sería un habitante más de Storybrooke, la alcaldesa por supuesto, pero sin recuerdos. ¿Qué clase de persona sería? ¿Amable y amada por todos? No. Incluso sin recuerdos estaba por jurar que seguiría siendo igual de capulla que siempre. Que no habría ninguna diferencia. Excepto una: Henry. Si cruzaba esa línea se olvidaría de él. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera vivir sin ese agujero en su corazón que la estaba matando lentamente.

Levantó uno de sus pies enfundados en una bota de cuero negro con tacón y lo fue acercando poco a poco a la línea roja. Cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera recordándolo todo, pero también había altas posibilidades de que no recordara nada. Y mientras hubiera la mínima oportunidad de poder olvidar, ella iba a intentarlo.

El cuerpo le tambaleó un poco por la falta de equilibrio, señal de que debía apoyar el pie en el suelo. Al otro lado de la línea. Ya. Ahora. En ese mismo momento. Era todo o nada.

-¡Alto!-el gritó la sobresaltó y la obligó a dejar el pie en el suelo, en el lado malo de la línea, el que no quería.-¿No sabes lo que te puede pasar si cruzas esa línea?

Se giró para encarar al desconocido.

-¿Qué olvidaré quién soy?

-¿Milady?

De entre las sombras salió Robin Hood. Llevaba el arco-un moderno y bueno y no uno sacado de un libro de aventuras-en la mano, con una flecha en él. Al reconocer a Regina lo bajó con cuidado.

Lo que le faltaba, el ladrón que se consideraba un héroe robando a los ricos se iba acercando a ella. Y por como la miraba parecía tener toda la intención de darle una charla sobre lo mucho que iba a meter la pata si pasaba la pierna por la línea pintada.

-Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para tus…-le señaló de arriba abajo sin saber muy bien que decir, aunque tampoco es que importara mucho.-En fin, para lo que sea. Déjame sola.

-¿Estás borracha?

Sí, lo estaba. ¿Y qué? ¿Es que La Reina Malvada no podía emborracharse de vez en cuando? ¿Había una ley que lo prohibiera o qué? Al parecer, por la mirada de Robin Hood, si que era extraño que ella se emborrachara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo tomar una copita de vez en cuando?

-Creo que te has tomado más de una copita.

-¿Y si es así, qué? Además, ¿desde cuando me hablas con tanta confianza? Puede que aquí no sea la Reina, pero soy la alcaldesa.

-Y estás borracha.

Regina le sonrió con suficiencia. Premio para el ladrón.

Robin dejó el arco en el suelo y se fue acercando a Regina con cuidado. En parte porque no quería que hiciera un estupidez y en parte porque no quería ser freído con una bola de fuego. Se colocó a su lado, no muy cerca para que no se asustara, ni muy lejos por si intentaba la estupidez que parecía a punto de hacer. Estaba ensimismada, mirando el cielo.

-Es extraño. Son los mismos árboles, las mismas estrellas. Es todo igual, y al mismo tiempo estar a un lado o al otro de esta línea supone una gran diferencia.

-Y un alto precio que pareces estar dispuesta a pagar.

Regina bajó la miraba y parpadeó un par de veces, para impedir las lágrimas. Lo último que quería era que el ladrón la viera llorar. Ya estaba montando un espectáculo lo bastante patético para que se riera de ella durante las próximas semanas, no le iba a dar más razones para que se burlara de ella.

-Aquí ya no me queda nada.

-Eso no es cierto. Por lo que he oído tienes un hijo.

Lo cierto era que se había quedado a cuadros cuando supo que Regina, la reina Malvada tenía un hijo. Y que por una especie de hechizo que ella misma había conjurado y que no podía deshacer, su hijo no la reconocía. Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de olvidarse de todo por sentirse sola. Por primera vez estaba ante él Regina. No la Reina Malvada, ni si quiera la Reina a secas, o la alcaldesa, si no Regina Mills. Una mujer fuerte, orgullosa y valiente, pero que se sentía terriblemente sola y abandonada.

Un ruido parecido a una risa por parte de Regina le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Un hijo que no me reconoce. Que cada vez que me mira no ve más que a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Si, es fantástico.

-Seguro que te acabará recordando.

Regina le encaró, furiosa.

-¿Y eso cuando será? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Dentro de tres días?-le pegó un empujón.-¿Una semana?-Y otro.-¿Un mes?-Y otro.-¿O se pasará toda la vida sin recordar a la persona que ha estado con ella durante diez años cuidándole?

Regina estaba fuera de sí. Cerró las manos y los empujones empezaron a ser puñetazos, aunque no muy fuertes dado el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba. Robin la dejaba pegarle. Seguramente era la primera vez que explotaba, después de haberse pasado semanas sin poder hablar con nadie. Y aunque le parecía surrealista que fuera la Reina Malvada la que estuviera usándole como saco de boxeo, sabía que lo necesitaba.

-¡No me vengas con excusas patéticas sacadas de un cuento de hadas! Veo perfectamente la realidad tal y como es. Una mierda.

Se separó de él y avanzó unos pasos alejándose de él. Pero en dirección al bosque, no a la línea. Se giró para mirarle.

-Y no me vengas con frasecitas bonitas. O me compadezcas. Sé lo que piensas de mí, lo que todo el mundo piensa. Y no me importa.

-Pues yo creo que sí-le dijo Robin, acercándose un par de pasos con cuidado.-Y que te gustaría tener a un amigo para que te escuchara. Antes era tu hijo, pero no se acuerda de ti. Por lo que crees que la solución más sencilla es olvidar. Sé lo que dicen de ti, hasta tú lo sabes. Pero lo que nadie te ha llamado nunca es cobarde.

-¿Cobarde?

-Sí, cobarde. Tienes miedo Regina, miedo de que Henry no se acuerde de ti. Y eliges una solución de cobardes.

Regina le miraba con odio, con los puños apretados y con cara de querer freírse en ese mismo momento con una bola de fuego. Robin suponía que si no lo había hecho era porque estaba demasiado borracha como para acordarse de los hechizos.

Y de pronto se relajó. Relajó los hombros y abrió las palmas de las manos. Y se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Robin.

No es que creyera que el ladrón tenía razón, para nada. Pero era el primero en mucho tiempo, a excepción de la familia feliz, que le decía cuatro cosas bien dichas a la cara y, aunque estuviera completamente equivocado, debía reconocer que el ladón era valiente. No muchos se enfrentaban a ella y no morían freídos a los pocos segundos de abrir la boca.

Echó una mirada en dirección a la línea y escuchó los pasos del ladrón acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella, suponía que pensaba que si estaba cerca impediría que se lanzara de golpe al olvido.

Puede que el ladrón estuviera equivocado, pero gracias a los gritos que le había pegado había conseguido recobrar algo del sentido común que se le había olvidado después de la quinta o sexta copa de licor del malo (barato) que se había comprado en el supermercado.

Lo cierto era que sería una tremenda estupidez intentarlo. Todos acabarían descubriendo ese momento de debilidad que había tenido y ya no la temerían como ahora. Vale que no la temieran tanto como antaño, pero podía seguir echando esas miradas asesinas que no gustaban a muchos y que hacían que ella se sintiera poderosa.

Se giró una vez más a encarar a al ladrón y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Al estar tan cerca se dio cuenta de lo alto que era. No era como si no se hubiera fijado antes, pero nunca habían estado tan cerca como para poder comprobarlo al cien por cien. Tenía la barba de varios días, pero que extrañamente no le quedaba mal, y desprendía un olor a pino muy intenso, suponía que por pasar tanto tiempo entre árboles viviendo como Tarzán.

-Que te quede claro que no lo hago porque tú me lo hayas dicho.

-No, claro que no.

Y en ese momento Regina fue consciente de lo mucho que le daba vueltas la cabeza y de lo mareada que se encontraba. Y se desmayó. Lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza fue una sensación de alegría por caer contra algo blando y no el duro asfalto que había pensado en un principio.

Robin sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se acabara desmayando. Por la forma en la que Regina se movía y hablaba tenía pinta de haber bebido en abundancia. Y había pasado mucho tiempo en tabernas como para saber cuando una persona estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol en grandes cantidades y cuando no. Y Regina parecía estar en el segundo grupo.

La cogió en brazos y se sorprendió a comprobar lo poco que pesaba. Regina se movió entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Robin suponía que si se despertaba en medio del bosque al día siguiente lo último por lo que tendría que preocuparse sería por la monumental resaca que tendría la Reina. Así que siguió la carretera hasta el pueblo con Regina en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a su casa.

Aunque estuviera viviendo en el bosque, donde se sentía bastante más cómodo que en la ciudad, había pasado por ahí varias veces. Mary Margaret le había hecho una visita guiada por el pueblo y le había explicado cómo funcionaba todo un poco. También le había dicho cual era la casa de Regina-al parecer la Reina le había dicho que informara al ladrón de donde vivía para que _no_ se le ocurriera entrar. Y también le había informado de las medidas de seguridad (aparte de su magia) por si se le ocurría entrar- por lo que supo llegar a la casa sin muchos problemas.

Encontró la llave en el bolsillo del abrigo de Regina y se alegró al comprobar que no había ningún pitido extraño en la casa-según Mary Margaret cuando los ladrones entraban en casa ajenas sonaba la _alarma_ una especie de ruido espantoso que solo se apagaba cuando el propietario de la casa marcaba unos números en una caja al lado de la puerta-no sabía qué clase de pitido podía ser, pero sí le habían dicho que era molesto y muy escandaloso.

Subir las escaleras y entrar en el cuarto de Regina tampoco fue complicado. La dejó en la cama con cuidado. En cuanto estuvo fuera de los brazos de Robin, Regina se aferró a la almohada y se puso cómoda mientras murmuraba un nombre. Henry.

Al parecer Regina era algo más que la Reina Malvada. Y los años que había estado bajo su propia maldición la habían cambiado. La habían moldeado, haciéndola más humana. Casi como una persona normal. Y Robin tuvo que admitir que le intrigaba, y que si quería llegar a conocerla mejor tendría que dejar los prejuicios a un lado y conocerla con una actitud positiva y una mente abierta.

Sacó del bolsillo una bolsa de cuero que siempre llevaba con él. Era especial para heridas leves, arañazos y mezclada con un poco de agua caliente venía de lujo para la resaca. La dejó en la mesilla, al lado de una foto en la que salía ella con el que suponía que sería su hijo, Henry.

Esa foto era un perfecto reflejo de cómo había sido la vida de Regina con su hijo. Y se preguntó cómo debía ser ahora que no estaba con él. Había visto la habitación de Henry, limpia y ordenada. Y sipo que Regina echaba de menos a su hijo mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Un nuevo ruido por parte de Regina hizo que Robin volviera a la realidad. Estaba seguro de que si Regina le encontraba ahí no dudaría en freírle. Por lo que dejó el marco en su sitio, le puso una manta encima a Regina y apagó la luz que había encendido.

La luz de la calle se filtraba un poco por la ventana, dejando la habitación en penumbra y no con una oscuridad completa. Robin contempló unos minutos más a Regina dormir. Nadie la llamaría Reina Malvada si la vieran así, durmiendo como una persona normal.

Retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirarla y luego salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Una vez en la calle no pudo evitar pensar en lo que haría Regina al día siguiente. Lo más probable era que no recordara mucho de lo que había hecho aquella noche. Y si recordaba alguna parte, estaba muy seguro de que no iba a ir a darle las gracias.

Se la imaginó levantándose y viendo la bolsa de cuero, y después de preguntarse si no se la había dejado para matarla, se la imaginó preparando las hojas con un poco de agua. Pero nada más, no le daría las gracias, y él tampoco las esperaba. Regina era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo. Y ya la había visto en una situación que podría parecerle un tanto humillante-y que podía usar contra ella-como para ir a darle las gracias.

Siguió caminado hacia el bosque preguntándose qué clase de sitio era Storybrooke. Que cambiaba tanto a las personas. Incluso a las más odiosas a las que todo el mundo odiaba en el Bosque Encantado.

Puede que Storybrooke no tuviera un nombre con mucho estilo, o fuera algo que hiciera pensar a la gente que todo podía pasar ahí. Pero había algo que Storybrooke sí era; era mágico.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Quería que fuera algo un poco más cortito, pero al final me ha salido así. Tengo bastantes cosas escritas sobre estos dos, pero este es el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review :)<p> 


End file.
